speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Serrated Edge series
SERRAted Edge series — by Mercedes Lackey with Larry Dixon, Mark Shepherd, and Holly Lisle. This series if part of the Elves on the Road universe which includes the Diana Tregarde series. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Sci-Urban Fantasy Theme the importance of home and family, even when you have grown up. Cosy Dragon Series Description or Overview Book one of a new urban fantasy series centered on hot cars, fast elves, and rock-n-roll. Good elves are intrigued by stock car racing, and bad elves run kiddie-porn and drug rings. Trapped in between are three runaways who are in serious trouble and about to get into more—unwitting pawns in a deadly game between good and evil. ~ Goodreads | Born to Run (SERRAted Edge, #1) by Mercedes Lackey Tannim is a human mage with a taste for fast cars and loud music. Among his friends are Ross Canfield, a good old Southern boy who just happens to be dead and Keighvin, an elf lord who has been targeted for termination by a horde of evil elves, with the assistance of a vindictive banshee. Caught in the middle are three runaway kids in serious trouble, used as bait to trap Tannim and Keighvin. If that wasn't enough, Tannim's predilection for dangerous women just went from dangerous to lethal. He thinks he's found Ms. Right, but there are three tiny problems: 1) Her father is a dragon. 2) She's not human though she definitely is a fox. 3) She seems to want to kill him... Tannim's magery is sometimes erratic - but his talent for getting himself into trouble is perfect! The Bedlam Bards series, the SERRAted Edge series, and the Diana Tregard books are all set in the same universe, and feature elves, magic, and modern life. ~ Mercedes Lackey: Chrome Borne Lead's Species Mage Primary Supe Elves What Sets it Apart Narrative Type and Narrators Books in Series SERRAted Edge series: # Born to Run ((1992) (with Larry Dixon) # Wheels of Fire (1992) (with Mark Shepherd) # When the Bough Breaks (1993) (with Holly Lisle) # Chrome Circle (1994) (with Larry Dixon) (ISFdb lists only these four, same order) # Stoned Souls (2006) (with Josepha Sherman) (title not listed on author's site, does not seem to have been released as of 2017) # Elvendude (1994) by Mark Shepherd # Spiritride (1997) by Mark Shepherd # Lazerwarz (1999) by Mark Shepherd (Fantastic Fiction lists only the first five titles in a different order; Author's site lists all titles except Stoned Souls in this order, un-numbered. Stoned Souls is listed on most book sites accept for ISFdb and the Author's site) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * "False Knight on the Road" in Games Creatures Play (April 1st 2014) Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels "Doubled Edge": (Historical Prequel fantasies) # This Scepter'd Isle (2004) by Mercedes Lackey and Roberta Gellis # Ill Met by Moonlight (2005) by Mercedes Lackey and Roberta Gellis # By Slanderous Tongues (2007) by Mercedes Lackey and Roberta Gellis # And Less Than Kind (2008) by Mercedes Lackey and Roberta Gellis List of Series in the Elves on the Road universe: * Bedlam's Bard series * Diana Tregarde series * SERRAted Edge series * Doubled Edge series Themes Runaway teens; World Building Setting * Date: 1992 * Place: Savannah, Georgia Locations: * Fairgrove Elfhame * Underhill Supernatural Elements ✥ Mages, elves, evil elves, ghost, unicorns, magic, Dragon, banshees, fox spirits, elven steeds, psi power, UFO, Aliens, salamanders, various creatures, Irish and Scottish mythology, Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * Fairgrove Industries * Runaway Hotline: 800-999-9999 The charity the proceeds from the book supports World ✥ Elves and banshees and various creatures and circumstances of the Irish and Scottish mythology are real. The good elves are relatively well-disposed toward humans, and will generally help people, and the bad ones hate humans and will try to do them harm. The modernization of this basic story is that the good elves, led by Keighvin Silverhair, are building racecars in order to get money to help children, since in the modern world magically-created gold isn’t so useful, while the bad elves (and other creatures of the Unseleighe Court) are running a business creating kiddie porn and snuff films, enjoying both the monetary profit and the negative emotions. ~ Other Stuff Exists ✥ Tannim and the elves of Fairgrove Elfhame have a soft spot for children in need and hot cars. For the latter, they’ve set up a stock car racing club, including experiments with fusing magic and technology to shield elves from cold iron. With the former, they try to develop a rapport with streetkids until they can get them to a safe environment, such as Underhill. When Tannim, representing Fairgrove Industries, recruits Sam, a former Gulfstream employee to act as a technological front for them, he also finds himself distracted by a teen runaway. ~ the stacks my destination ✥ The Bedlam Bards series, the SERRAted Edge series, and the Diana Tregard books are all set in the same universe, and feature elves, magic, and modern life. ~ Mercedes Lackey - Website Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Born to Run (1992): Born To Run is the first book in the SERRAted Edge series. The Bedlam Bards series, the SERRAted Edge series, and the Diana Tregard books are all set in the same universe, and feature elves, magic, and modern life. Seeking to make their fortunes in human society, the elves of the underworld involve themselves in stock car racing, child pornography, and worse, and three runaway kids find themselves in a heap of trouble. Born to Run is currently out of print, but is part of Chrome Borne, an omnibus edition that includes Born to Run and Chrome Circle. ~ Author: Born To Run Book one of a new urban fantasy series centered on hot cars, fast elves, and rock-n-roll. Good elves are intrigued by stock car racing, and bad elves run kiddie-porn and drug rings. Trapped in between are three runaways who are in serious trouble and about to get into more--unwitting pawns in a deadly game between good and evil. ~ Goodreads and Born to Run | Book Recommendations ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Wheels of Fire (1992): There are elves out there. But they're the good guys. In an age where plastics and superlight metals are replacing "cold iron" they are able to come out once more and work their magic on humans. And the humans they work most on are kids—hurt, neglected, abused children. The bad guys: Those who use children for their own ends. When young Jamie Chase is kidnapped by his divorced father, he becomes the prisoner of a radical cult. His mother gave up job and home to search for him—but now she's running out of resources; the only way she'll ever find her child is with the uncanny help of a fun loving, hard-driving elf. ~ Barnes & Noble It's hot cars, lost boys, and Elves to the rescue in this sizzling new fantasy from bestselling author Mercedes Lackey and computer-operator Mark Shepherd. When a boy is kidnapped from his mother by her ex-husband, he becomes the prisoner of a radical cult. His mother gives up her job and home to search for him, but the only way she'll find him is with the help of a fun-loving, hard-driving elf. ~ FF * Author's description: Mercedes Lackey: Wheels of Fire ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—When the Bough Breaks (1993): In the latest installment of the SERRAted Edge series, elf-driver Maclyn, his road crew mechanic/mother Dierdre, and the spirit of an ancient Celtic witch come to the rescue of one frail blonde girl, who just might be the strongest psi power on either side of Faerie--and who just might destroy both worlds if her pain isn't healed. ~ Goodreads Ingram Equipped with more inherent psi power than any mortal or elf, an abused little girl threatens to destroy Earth and the Faerie world, unless the elves can stop her. ~ Fantastic Fiction * Author's description: Mercedes Lackey: When the Bough Breaks ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Chrome Circle (1994): Fourth in the red-hot SERRAted Edge series. There are mages out there . . . and some of them are kind of cute—like Tannim, a young human mage with a taste for hot Celtic rock, fast cars and dangerous women. Now he thinks he's found Ms. Right, but there are some small problems: Her father is a dragon; she's not human, though she's definitely a fox; and she wants to kill him! ~ Goodreads and Fantastic Fiction * Author's description: Mercedes Lackey: Chrome Circle Quotes Goodreads | Mercedes Lackey Quotes (Author of Arrows of the Queen) : “Remember what I told you about them, that they can’t seem to create anything?” Tannim reminded him. “Keighvin thinks that if they withdraw, they’ll stagnate. That’s something a little more serious to them than it is to humans. They call it Dreaming; they can be forced into it by caffeine addiction, or they can drop into it from lack of stimulation, and being cut off from their old energy sources by Cold Iron. That’s happened to one group in California already. They managed to get out of it, but—it wasn’t pretty.” : He didn’t like to think about that. They had all been damned lucky to pull out of their trap. And they wouldn’t have been able to without the aid of humans. : He pulled his thoughts away; Elfhame Sundescending was all right now, and thriving. “Like the old story of the Lotus-Eaters; they lose all ambition and do next to nothing, sit around and listen to music and let their magic servants tend to everything, dance, and never think a single thought. Scary. I’ve seen it once, and I wouldn’t wish it even on the Folk who’d be pleased to see me six feet under. Keighvin’s got some plans to keep it from happening on this coast, and they involve all of us in Fairgrove.” ~ Born to Run | the stacks my destination Category:Series